


I just want you safe..

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anxious Renee, DarkSparks, F/F, Natalie Paquette - Freeform, Nightmare concerning natalie, Renee Blasey - Freeform, Wattson - Freeform, Wraith, a bit of angst, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Renee wakes up from a nightmare
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 47





	I just want you safe..

They were in the last three squads. Natalie and Renee were hiding behind a wall before Natalie decided to push a fight that wasn’t over yet.  
Renee’s heart raced, ignoring the voices in her head and rushing out to get her “Wattson don’t-“ she called out before she was cut off by a gunshot.  
A kraber had hit Natalie in the head, sending her to her knees, Renee dropped her Flatline and rushed over.

The engineer’s eyes were wide as blood trickled down her nose...all over her face. It couldn’t be...no..

——————

Renee woke up in a pool of her own sweat, she looked to the spot beside her before panic slowly set in. “No no no..” she whispered to herself before quickly leaving the room and stepping into the living room.  
Natalie was there...safe.  
Her heart calmed down as she slowly stepped closer, Nikola was curled up on her hip as he slept soundly.  
That day they had argued and as a result, Natalie fell asleep on the couch.

Renee sat beside her, just staring softly at her girlfriend’s features. The freckles that gently peppered her skin, trailing down from her cheeks, to her neck, to other parts of her body that she adored.  
That beautiful blonde hair that she loved to run her fingers through.  
Her beautiful pink lips that she missed kissing that day..

The skirmishers eyes went down to the Nessie she gripped, she had bought one for her on their first date. She reached a careful hand out to Natalie’s cheek, brushing her thumb against it as her eyes trailed down to Natalie’s closed ones.  
“I’m sorry, Nat..” she whispered softly. Unknowingly, the engineer woke up and looked at Renee with sad eyes.  
She reache out for her hand, softly whining.

Renee took Natalie’s, kissing it softly as she whispered “I’m sorry for waking you..” she said softly, moving her free hand to her cheek and brushing her fingers against the scar.  
Natalie leaned into the gentle touch and mumbled a soft “it’s okay...I understand why you were so worried chérie…”

Renee rested her head against Natalie’s forehead. “I’m sorry for...not telling you earlier..” she whispered, the engineer moving her hand to Renee’s and whispering back “It’s okay...now..let’s go to bed, together.”  
The skirmisher managed to smile a little, getting up and gently nudging nikola off of her before picking up her sleepy girlfriend. The cat following behind as Renee carried Natalie up to their room and laid in bed together; Natalie curling up close against Renee and squeezing her as if it would be the last time she could hold her.

Renee ran her fingers through her hair gently and looked down at her as Natalie shut her eyes, trying her best to go back to sleep now that she was a little more at ease. The skirmisher looked down at her girlfriend, trying her best to soothe her without the use of words. Natalie’s grip loosened and she looked more relaxed after a few minutes, she had fallen back to sleep.  
Renee smiled a little and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well, holding Natalie close to her chest.


End file.
